1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spring connector, and more particularly to a spring connector with a limit means.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional spring connector 900 includes a barrel 902, a plunger 904 and a coil spring 906. The barrel 902 has a cylindrical body 908, a bottom plate 910 sealed a bottom of the cylindrical body 908, a first shoulder 912 extended inward from a top of the cylindrical body 908 and a longitudinal space 914 formed therein. The first shoulder 912 is formed an opening 916 at a middle portion thereof. The bottom plate 10 extends outward to form a foot portion 918.
The plunger 904 includes an upper contact portion 920 and a lower sliding portion 922. The diameter of the lower sliding portion 920 is larger than the upper contact portion 18 to form a second shoulder 924 therebetween. A top of the upper contact portion 918 is formed a semi-spherical tip 926. The lower sliding portion 920 is formed a limit recess 928 opening at the bottom thereof. The top of the limit recess 926 is formed a slanting surface 930.
If the spring connector 900 is assembled, the lower sliding portion 922 of the plunger 904 will be received in the longitudinal space 914 of the barrel 902. The upper contact portion 920 of the plunger 904 protrudes upward from the opening 916 of the barrel 902. The coil spring 906 is of a longitudinal shape and is compressed in the longitudinal space 914. A top end of the coil spring 906 is received in the limit recess 928 of the sliding portion 922 of the plunger 904 and abutted against the slanting surface 930. A bottom end of the coil spring 906 abuts against a middle portion of the top surface of the bottom plate 910 positioned in the longitudinal space of the barrel 902.
The plunger 904 is biased to slide upward by the coil spring 906 in an extension position. The second shoulder 924 of the plunger 904 abuts against the first shoulder 912 of the barrel 902 to limit the upward movement of the plunger 904. If the spring connector 900 is used in a restricting position, the plunger 904 will be pressed to slide downward. The upper contact portion 920 of the plunger 904 is slid into the longitudinal space 914 of the barrel 902.
The coil spring 906 is vertically compressed along a longitudinal direction of the longitudinal space 914. Because the top end of the coil spring 906 abutted against the slanting surface 930 of the plunger 904, the plunger 904 is biased to be slanted and contacts to the barrel 902.
Because the top end of the coil spring 906 is received in and limited by the limit recess 928, the top end of the coil spring 906 is compressed along the longitudinal direction in the restricting position. The bottom end and a middle portion of the coil spring 906 is apt to be deviated away the longitudinal direction because there is not any limit means in a bottom portion of the longitudinal space 914 for limiting the bottom end of the middle portion of the coil spring 906. The elastic of the bottom end of the coil spring 906 will be apt to be fatigued after long-term used.